HSS-Her Secret Sin-
by property-of-ruki
Summary: "You would willingly cheat on your husband?" His hand slid up her back, fingers playing with the thin strap of her dress. She shrugged. "In Paris, it's not cheating unless your spouse catches you in the act, but…you're an exception."
1. Prologue

**Full Summary: **Time slowed to a mute pause as onyx clashed with emerald. He knew she was married, but that just added to the excitement. "Do you always converse with other men?" She chuckled lowly, a small smirk appearing on her face. "Only the ones that are handsome enough, and you," Her slender fingers slid up his chest, "take the cake." Sasuke smirked, already knowing where the conversation was heading. "You would willingly cheat on your husband?" His hand slid up her back, fingers playing with the thin strap of her dress. She shrugged. "In Paris, it's not cheating unless your spouse catches you in the act, but…you're an exception."

**Warnings: Language, sexual content(lots in later chapters), alcohol, and mostly violence. Sasuke is 28, Sakura is 22. This fic is rated M for a reason. **

***DISCLAIMER* I own nothing of Naruto, not even Sasuke or Sakura. *sobs* Naruto and the characters included are copyright to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing but the plot, story, and possible OC's.**

**Inspired by Ian Fleming's James Bond**

* * *

**HSS-Her Secret Sin-**

**Prologue: Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha**

* * *

Onyx eyes roamed across the dim lit room, a look of utter boredom etched across his face. Dropping his eyes to the martini glass before him, he swirled the clear content around thoughtfully.

'_Just a little bit longer.'_

Sometimes, being an agent of the CIA was a real pain in the ass. It had it's perks, yes, but the strain of constantly being assigned to assassination missions was tiring him to no end. Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he was on a vacation, let alone visit his family.

Sasuke grew up in a prestigious family where failure was unacceptable. His father, Fugaku, was the chief of the Uchiha Police Station. His mother Mikoto, was, and still is a housewife. Then there was his older brother, Itachi. From what Sasuke was told, Itachi left to pursue a business job in Japan. That was four years ago, and seven since Sasuke had last seen him. That was last time they had heard from him. He was very close to his brother, going as far to say he loved him very much.

After high school and wasting four years of his life in college, Sasuke refused to continue on in his father's footsteps. At the age of 21, he applied for a job as a Foreign Language Instructor for the CIA. During that time, the CIA took notice to Sasuke's intellectual skills and the speed at which the young Uchiha progressed in his work. Within the time period of age 22-25, he went through special training. When his 26th birthday came around, he was appointed a position as an agent.

Now 28, Sasuke had worked his way up to the top, gaining national status for his expertise and mind-blowing skills.

As far as his parents knew, Sasuke was working for a national bank in California. In his classified profile, Sasuke listed his parents and Itachi especially, to be under strict watch. As long as his family was protected, he would have peace of mind.

Now here he was, third assassination mission of the week and not a wink of sleep. Had it bothered him? A little, but he had gone longer without sleep. At the moment, sleep was not number one on his list. It was the bastard that was supposed to be here an hour ago.

Checking his watch for umpteenth time, Sasuke downed the rest of his martini. Without taking his eyes off of the main entrance, Sasuke waved one of the bartender's over.

"Black Rose Bacardi."

Nodding, the bartender left to make his drink.

Sasuke felt his patience growing thin as the clock ticked away into the late night.

_9:54pm _

When his drink arrived, Sasuke drank half the contents before slamming it back onto the table.

_10:00pm_

His patience was already thin, but this man…oh he was going to enjoy killing him.

"Ahaha! Well, seems like a nice place to load up on, eh Kakuzu?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped to the brightly lit entrance where seven men in suits were waltzing in. His eyes took in each appearance, until his eyes landed on him. A dark smirk appeared on Sasuke's face. A couple feet in front of him, was his main target.

Hidan Ishii.

* * *

**I thought this up while watching Casino Royale with my dad. I've been wanting to write a spy fic for a awhile, but didn't have the right plot or idea for it. But now...well I came up with this. I will take constructive criticism, but no flames please. Review and let me know if I should continue it.**

**-p-o-r**


	2. Chapter:01

**Thanks to everybody who reviewd, favorited, alerted, etc. :) I'm glad you guys enjoyed the prologue. Sorry it was short and there was a lack of Sakura, but I had to introduce Sasuke's background story before I started anything. Sakura's background story will told soon, and how she came to 'marry' her husband. Here's the first chapter. c: I hope everyone enjoy's Sasuke's bluntness. **

**WARNINGS: mild swearing.**

* * *

**HSS-Her Secret Sin-**

**01: Hard to Get**

* * *

Hidan Ishii.

Sasuke let a sneer cross his face.

This man was the lowest of the low. A complete scumbag. He was known for scamming casino's out of their money, but…nobody stopped him. His power, no his status and what he was capable of committing, was enough for people to fear him out of instinct.

Slicked back silver hair, violet eyes, and a permanent smirk on his face.

Sasuke counted on his fingers of why he also disliked the man. Beside him, was his right hand man and partner.

Kakuzu Yamamoto.

Finishing the rest of his drink, Sasuke sat back in the shadows, the only thing noticeable was his black eyes.

The men gathered around the poker table, each tossing their jackets over the chair before taking a seat. Sasuke wanted to snort. Those pompous assholes didn't know what was coming to them. Sasuke already had his Glock locked and loaded. All he had to do…was wait.

Sighing, he figured he might as well keep himself busy while those slugs gamble away at the tables.

"Strawberry Daiquiri, please."

Sasuke's head perked up upon hearing the sultry voice. Turning his head completely to see the unnamed female, he froze.

She was stunning.

Unique pastel pink hair fell in waves around her shoulders, the rest cascading down her slender back. Side swept bangs curved across her forehead before blending into the rest of her hair. Her slim and curvy body was petite, she couldn't be no more than 5'2 compared to his 5'9 physique. Ivory skin glowed like porcelain in the dim laden room. From his angle, he couldn't see her facial features except for her plump red lips. Sasuke watched as she took the drink from the bartender, her slim fingers wrapping around the tiny glass.

Sasuke held his breath as she turned, her face coming clear in the light.

And that's when her eyes locked with his.

Onyx clashed with emerald.

Sasuke was taken back. Her beauty was simply unbelievable. She was like an exotic doll. Long thick black lashes shadowed over shining emerald, her dark makeup making her eyes look like hooded gems.

Sasuke felt a strange urge within him.

A small grin plastered on her face as she slowly turned, her tight red dress swishing around her. Her dress was sin itself. It fit her like a second skin, the deep v accentuating her breasts. The dress fanned out at her hips into a long blanket across her ankles. Sasuke watched her walk, her perfect ass moving with each step. She sat down at a table by herself in the corner. Crossing her leg over the other, the slit in her dress gave everyone a great view of her milky thighs.

Sasuke inwardly groaned. This girl was a goddess, but he had to keep his focus on the target. He took a quick look at the poker table. They were still playing, Hidan throwing around chips like it was nothing. Tch. Sasuke knew how to play poker the _real _way_. _Not the petty bullshit Ishii was trying to conjure up.

Shaking his head, Sasuke turned his gaze back over to the mysterious woman in red. She was casually drinking her daiquiri, not a care in the world as she stared off into nothingness. She must have felt him staring, her emerald eyes locking with his deep onyx once more. A small smirk crossed her lips as she winked at him, her finger beckoning him. Sasuke cocked his head to the side.

'_Calling me over…Hn, usually I'm the first one to make a move. Interesting chick.'_

Sasuke slowly rose from his seat, tossing the bartender his money and deserved tip. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he began the walk over to Miss Pink as he dubbed her. He wanted to know her name, feel her against him…and that's when he saw it. The large diamond rock of a ring occupying her left ring finger.

'_So she's married? Well, makes this all the more exciting.'_

A cocky smirk crossed his face once he stopped in front of her. She stopped, mid-sip, to glance at him over her glass. Sasuke's eyes never left hers as he sat down across from her. Her eyes watched him, a slight glint of mischief gleaming within it's depths. Sasuke couldn't help staring as she licked her cherry lips, her tongue slowly grazing across her top lip.

"What's your name?"

Her eyes snapped to his.

"Usually it's the female who asks first…but, in this case, I guess not."

She chuckled lightly, her perfect white teeth showing.

Sasuke watched her closely. Her mannerisms clearly showed that she was a little taken off by his presence.

'_Was the constant eye fucking she kept giving me a façade then? Hn.'_

"Sakura."

Sasuke eyed her. Her name did match her in sense of hair color.

"Just Sakura?"

He prodded.

She averted her eyes for a moment before sighing.

"I've…grown tired of my current last name. It's…quite bothersome."

A bittersweet smile ghosted across her face. Sasuke caught this, a look of curiosity gnawing at him.

"Ok then. Tell me your _real _name."

Sakura stared at him, her eyes narrowed. Sasuke felt the degrees in the room drop a few notches.

'_Offended easily? I wasn't trying to be nosey.'_

Shaking her head, she plastered on a fake smile, holding out her right hand.

"Akasuna. Sakura Akasuna."

Sasuke shook it, taking note of how nicely her hand molded with his.

"Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha."

A spark lit up in her eyes.

"Like…-"

"Uchiha Corps, yes."

Sasuke cut her off. It seemed _everyone _had heard about his father's oh-so-_wonderful _career. She frowned lightly, taking her hand from his. Sasuke didn't mean to sound so cold, but the mention of his father was downing his mood.

"Um, where are you from?"

Sakura quickly changed the subject, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Sasuke smirked at her nervousness.

"America. Born and raised in Maine."

Her eyes widened.

"Wow. I've never been to the U.S."

She answered in awe. Sasuke cocked his head to the side.

'_Just…who is this girl?'_

"You're…not from there?"

He questioned. She shook her head.

"No. Tokyo, Japan."

Sasuke, surprised, stared at her down, his next question begging to come out.

"Is your hair color natural?"

Her eyebrow twitched, nose scrunching up. Sasuke was amused.

"Yes."

She ground out through gritted teeth, her eyes narrowing into slits. Sasuke chuckled.

"I'm guessing you get asked that a lot."

Breathing deeply through her nose, Sakura glared at him.

"It's a genetic deficiency. I and my brother have it."

Sasuke perked up at this.

"Brother?"

He observed how she was careful on choosing her words.

"Y-Yes. I have an older brother. His name is Sasori. We look nothing like our parents. I have pink hair and apple green eyes, while Sasori has crimson hair and honey brown eyes. Our parents both had black hair and dark brown eyes."

Sasuke propped his cheek into his palm.

"Are they even your parents then?"

The words came out bluntly before he could catch himself. Sakura looked taken back, her mouth agape.

"Excuse me?"

'_Shit. Smooth Sasuke…smooth.'_

Sasuke held up hands, face nonchalant.

"I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect-"

Sakura stood up abruptly, a glare crossing her features.

"Yeah, uhuh."

She sneered before sauntering away. Sasuke sat there, not knowing what to do next. A smirk crossed his face instantly. Standing up, he proceeded to follow after her. This girl…was something else. Besides…

He liked girls who were hard to get.


	3. Chapter:02

**WARNINGS: kissing, touching, much fluffness.**

* * *

**HSS-Her Secret Sin-**

**02: Forbidden Kisses**

* * *

Sakura was fuming by the time she stepped outside.

'_The nerve of him!'_

Tch.

"Asshole."

She gritted her teeth. The warm night breeze flowed through her hair. It was a soothing comfort, but right now, she was in no mood for the wonderful breeze the Caribbean air had brought her. Waving over the nearest chauffeur, Sakura stopped at the end of the walkway.

"Ah, Miss I-"

"Sakura."

She corrected.

The young man nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Miss Sakura. How was your night?"

"Fine."

She didn't mean to sound tight-lipped.

"I'm fine, Felipe."

Sakura sighed out, before holding out her right hand.

"I'll be taking-"

"I'll drive her home."

Sakura froze, recognizing the arrogance that belonged to only one man…

"Mr. Uchiha, how nice it is to see you once again!"

Felipe said, a bright smile upturning on his face.

"Likewise."

Sakura turned, meeting the intense gaze of Sasuke Uchiha once again. Snorting, she waved her hand.

"I can get home by _myself_. Your presence is _not_ needed."

Sasuke took his key from Felipe, who in return bowed and left them.

And then there were two.

Sakura frowned.

"Where do you live?"

Sasuke asked. Sakura let out a laugh at his persistent manner.

"Why does it matter? I never said you were driving me home."

Sasuke smirked.

"But you didn't say no."

Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"You never asked-"

"So you're not denying my offer?"

Oh how Sakura wanted to wipe that smirk off of his perfect face, but alas, his handsomeness was affecting her too much. He may have been a sarcastic ass, but he was a hot one.

Sighing again, Sakura crossed her arms.

"Fine."

Sasuke stared at her, a thought coming to mind.

"A drink at my place?"

Sakura turned towards him, eyes slightly wide.

"I beg your pardon?"

Sasuke walked up to her.

"I said, a drink at my place? Would you join me?"

'_This man…I swear.'_

Sakura couldn't deny the immediate attraction she held towards him though. Sasuke held an air of a mysterious bad-boy that she liked. No…_loved. _Ever since her teens, Sakura had been attracted to the bad-boy type. Not because of how they dressed, but the _thrill _of feeling alive with that significant other was enough to drive her insane. The rush of adrenaline was enough to make her melt. Besides…she hadn't felt naughty in a long while…

"Ok."

She answered, her lips quirking up. Sasuke's smirk never left his face as they walked to his car. He had another day or so to relax before getting rid of that Ishii prick. He might as well enjoy it until then.

Stopping at his car, Sasuke unlocked the doors, not before holding Sakura's door open for her.

"Such a gentleman."

She replied with a bat of her lashes. Sasuke snorted, shutting the door and casually strolling over to his side before getting in. Turning the engine on, Sasuke pulled out of the parking lot. Turning, he made a U-turn around the parking lot before braking in front of the hotel. Sakura looked at him as her door was opened.

"Welcome back Mr. Uchiha!"

Felipe said in his ever-so-pleasant voice.

"Your unbelievable."

Sakura said, but the grin on her face never left. Sasuke draped his arm around her waist.

"I know."

She didn't expect it to go this far, _hell _she was surprised that she even let him touch her…

"You know…,"

Sasuke said between trailing kisses up her neck,

"This can go both ways if,"

He stopped at her lips, a small smirk on his face,

"-I let you?"

Sakura said breathlessly. Sasuke looked at her through hooded eyes. Here they were, in his hotel room, making out on the floor with champagne. It felt…like a cliché romance to him. A small chuckle escaped his lips, perking up Sakura's curiosity.

"What's so funny?"

Sasuke looked down at her, his eyes immediately going to her soft, plush lips. They were slightly bruised. His eyes snapped up to hers.

"Nothing."

He said before capturing her lips with his. Sakura giggled.

"You know…we shouldn't-"

Sasuke nipped at her throat, cutting her off.

"-Be doing this?"

Sakura sighed out, a wave of pleasure washing over her.

"Y-Yeah…"

Sasuke ignored her, his hand trailing up her back.

"You haven't stopped me yet, I wonder what your husband would think."

He smirked against her lips. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I-"

Sakura was cut off once more, the distant ringing of a cellphone interrupting their heated moment. Reaching her hand up behind them, Sakura felt around the top of the table before grabbing it. Flipping it open, she put the phone to her ear before locking lips with Sasuke again.

"Yeah…"

She answered. Sasuke started to unzip her dress, when she sighed.

"Ok…yeah. Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

Hitting the end button, Sakura snapped her phone shut before throwing it to the side. Sasuke slowly started to take her dress off, his lips never leaving hers.

"He didn't sound happy."

Sakura bit his lip, a slight moan escaping her lips.

"He never does…except for when he's around his idiot friends."

Sasuke took in her appearance. Disheveled hair was thrown around her shoulders, a tinge of pink blushed her alabaster skin. Her eyes were lidded, emerald gems filled with lust, _pure __**want.**_ Sasuke sat up, taking Sakura with him. She sat, straddling his lap. Her fingers ran up his chest as she met his intense stare. She bit her lip.

"You're still dressed…"

Sasuke chuckled.

"Persistent much?"

He asked. Sakura stared at him, mischief flashing through her eyes.

"Who was the persistent one an hour ago asking to drive me home, hm?"

She whispered into his ear. Sasuke shivered slightly. The need he felt for her was rising with each moment, the tightening in his pants not making the situation go any faster.

"You would willingly cheat on your husband?"

His hand slid up her back, fingers playing with the thin strap of her dress. She shrugged.

"In Paris, it's not cheating unless your spouse catches you in the act, but…you're an exception."

Sasuke paused his assault on her neck.

"Am I?"

He smirked against her skin. Sakura nodded, a small gasp escaping her lips.

"We're not in Paris though…"

Sasuke trailed off. Sakura moved her head back, her gaze locking with his. She tugged at his tie to bring him closer, his lips mere inches away from hers.

"At this point, I don't care anymore."


End file.
